Unwavering Moon Continuation
by Mrs. 11th Doctor
Summary: I found a story called unwavering moon that hasn't been updated in a while, so I decided to continue it.  If the author isn't OK with this, write so in a PM or review.  Read and Review Please!


Alpha, Beta, Omega

**AN: This is the tenth Chapter of a fic that was abandoned by it's original author. I'm taking it over. If the aforementioned author has objections to this, I PM me. Read the original first, it's called "Unwavering Moon". In the chapters before this one that have wolves, they don't talk to each other, but in this, they do, albeit telepathicly **

_**Wolf Speech**_

"Silas, why do you have paws instead of feet?" the dog animagus asked, not more then a little frightened. Not at his Godson's lycanthropy, but at the fact that he might be losing his grip on humanity.

"Snape was calling me Wolfling. I don't mind you guys say it, but when he says it, it scares me. The wolf just escaped, and when I regained control of it, my feet became paws." The fact that he was slowly turning into a wolf was scaring the shit out of Silas.

"I HATE SVIVILUS! He's been trying to get a rise out of you, don't let him!" Sirius, nearly nocking over the nightstand.

"Don't worry, Remus has promised to give me lessons in self-control." Of course, the DADA teacher hadn't, but Silas was going to ask, so the little fib wouldn't hurt anyone.

"That's good. Moony'll do you good. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm sort of glad he bit you, since now you're closer then ever. I'm not saying that your "fury little problem" is ok, it isn't, but we've all become closer 'cause of it."

Silas understood this, and he showed this by saying, "Don't worry Padfoot, I understand. I'm glad I have Moony to.

For the weeks until the next full moon, Silas had a fairly normal life. Remus had been delighted to give Silas lessons, so the wolf didn't escape again. The only other thing that interrupted the monotony was the news that Ron had been sent to Azkaban (Silas winced, even though he no longer liked Ron, he didn't wish that Godforsaken place on anybody), for using the crucio curse (Harry, and Snape blanched, they new how it felt, not only that, but the werewolf transformation as well ) on a Ravenclaw first year who had tried to give him a "Non-human's Rights Society" flyer.

Then the week before the full moon came around again. The Wolf'sbane Potion was brewed, and Snape, Remus and Silas took the foul potion everyday. Then, it was four days before the moon. It was Snape's second transformation, and Silas's third. Then went to Remus's cabin, and took there final doses of potion.

Shacklebolt had been more then willing to comply, after he'd been told of their 'condition'. He was unprejudiced, so he didn't treat Silas any differently. He did a wonderful impersonation of the Potion's Master, and none of the students were the wiser. That is except for Hermione, who new of the plan.

Snape was less upset, since he and Remus had gotten back together. He the pain from his previous transformation lay heavy in his memory, so a great sense of doom filled him.

Each of them laid out cloths, since the ones they were wearing that moment wouldn't survive the full moon.

Then, it came. They all felt like they wanted to kill each other, so they new it was almost time. McGonagle, who had accompanied them, hastily transformed into a tabby and went and hid in a corner. Well, that's what she told the men, in reality she got the heck out of there, not wanting to be in the middle of a fight between three werewolves.

The moon rose, they saw this through the window. Somehow, Snape had a few more seconds then the others before he transformed, so he watched in morbid fascination as his boyfriend and student went through the transformation. Then it started. He felt fur poke out everywhere, his teeth elongating, his mouth and nose elongating, his hands and feet curling into paws. His spine snapped, and he was now on all fours. It hurt almost as bad as the crucio, the potion doing nearly nothing.

His mind barely stayed in control, but then the wolf rose up, and took over.

_The black wolf stood up on still wobbly legs. He was still so new, but it pained him that the other wolves were better at walking then he was. _

_ He smelled two other wolves, one dark furred, the other one lighter furred. He recognized the light furred wolf that had attacked him after he'd hit the pup. He felt tempted to lift his tail up, but he realized it would be a bad idea to challenge an Alpha._

_**You hurt my pup again, you will not live to see another full moon.**_

_The black wolf was surprised to hear the light furred wolf in his head. _

_**I will not hurt the pup. He is not a human.**_

_** Good**_

_ The black wolf needed to claw something, he didn't know why. There were no humans, so he turned on the other wolves. With a growl, he jumped at the light furred wolf, sinking his teeth into it's shoulder._

_ The light furred wolf growled, and it clawed his shoulder. The pain was sharp, but he sank his claws into it's back. _

_ The dark furred wolf jumped on his back, surprising him. The black wolf was even more angry, grabbing the pup and throwing him across the room. _

_ The light furred wolf started stalking towards him, eyes full of fury, but then, the foolish human that was at the moment pushed away regained power, with the setting of the moon._

Snape woke up, naked, on the floor. First things first, he put cloths on. He didn't remember anything, but by the look on Remus's face, it wasn't good. He looked at Silas's crumpled body on the ground, and groaned.

TBC…

**AN: Mwa ha ha! Cliffhanger. Hope you like my continuation!**


End file.
